OC's Wanted
by Protoman32x
Summary: OC's wanted for First time Story Writer check in the text for more details Story:A different bloody tale( Want Ad: Looking for writer to help co-write a somewhat original and some-what unoriginal fanfict- one story experence required)
1. Calling all who listening

Hello boys and girls, children of all ages my name is Arthur but just call me proto. As most of you are in aware I am writing my first story based in the world of Fairy Tail mixing with a lot of crossing over between worlds and I'm desperate need of oc's for this endeavor so as such I go to you please if you have a oc please send it in with these qualifications

Name

Age

Gender

History

Friendly Relations

*Romantic Relations

World of origin

Why join the guild

*Does Not need to be filled out

So yeah I hope someone fills this out and help me out on the process

Sincerely Proto/Arthur


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ladies and gentlemen of Fan . For the people who care, I am in desperate need of OC's and so I sent out a application letter for those who were interested but due to me being half awake during the writing process it was very unprofessional so I'm redoing and to be clear this is a crossover story so any OC is allowed as they fill out this form

Name

Age

World of Origin

Powers

Weapons

Allies

Rivals

Romantic interest: (if wanting)

How did you get to Earthland

Why join the guild

With that being said I hope there will be more people who send in one and have great day

-Proto


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people who will read this this is a quick update. First I want to thank the people who have sent in a OC and Also becoming my first reviewers because of that your character will be playing a major part in my story so thank you.

Second is the World of Origin requirement. Due to me wanting to this be a crossover type story, your character doesn't have to be from the "Fairy Tail" dimension and as a example I will use a main character

Name: Eddie Cardona

World of Orgin: Infamous

Nickname:Slyfox

Weapon: The Amp

Ablities:able to manipulate and draw electricity

DOB: July 19, age 18

Description: 6"1 lean

Clothing:Orange hoodie w/purple shirt with a blue thunderbolt purple cargo pants, fingerless gloves, a set of fox ears

Bio: in the poor part of New Marias, Eddie was born to a struggling mother and a older brother who restorted to violences to make ends meet due to the lack of a father figure in there lives. Due to being innocence Eddie look up to his brother tor better and worst. At age 8 he joined his brother violence activities that went from vandalism to theft. This landed Eddie in New Marias's juvenile detention center for a crime he was associated with but was caught due to his brother leaving him there. During dinner, a mentally unstable prisoner try and stab him with a fork, in this time sly's emotion trigger him to levitate all of the metal utensils and toss it at his assailant. This was his first brush with his newly unlocked powers and landed him solitary for the rest of his sentence. As he was in his cell he gained visions of a man in blue and yellow that could manipulate electricity as well,as the visions became longer he learned that the man was Cole MacGraph and during a bar trip with his friend Zeke slept and impregnate a Mexican girl who turned out to be his brother and him. After be stunned by the vision and seeing his father death he left to train his abilities he would train non-stop to become a hero like his father

Sign Proto

PS:Have any questions PM me I am a nice guy and will get back to you

P.S.S: Sorry for blowing your email about this


	4. Thanks and a update for who care

Hello boys, girls, trannys or any other. This is another update to another author who will probably just disappear after this, but beside that fact I'm here to go over who already admitted there OC's for my story "Another bloody tale" and those who just reading this is interested there still openings. But to get to the point here is the users who send it in

via PM

via review

3\. Simply-Atrocious via PM

via PM

of Flame via PM

via PM

Thank you for sending them in and also another thank to SubOmegaZero for "betaing"(thinks it a verb) check her out you won't be dissapointed and if you are and try to get a angry mob against for wasting your time i'll give up willing and the Guest and Simply for being my first reviewers also for those who sent in or is reading this and deciding to, give me ideas for plot and arc ideas nothing will be shot down. Well that all I have to say see ya in the next chapter of "Another bloody Tale"

-Proto


End file.
